


A Pleasant, Wintery Shiver

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom!Chris, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discovery Kink, Edible Lube, Feminization, Implied D/s, Infidelity, M/M, Not Your Average Candy Cane, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Top!Hems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hemsworth gets Chris a special gift for the holidays.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant, Wintery Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Prompt: Festive
> 
> Hemsworth's gifts (wait until after you read unless you want spoilers!)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Icing](http://learn.condomdepot.com/2014/12/02/lube-review-swiss-navy-candy-cane-flavored-lube/)  
> [The Cake](https://img1.etsystatic.com/132/0/11369855/il_570xN.878433103_mupx.jpg)

“Chris! You made it. Good to see you, mate!”

Chris can’t help the wide smile that spreads across his face at the familiar Aussie accent rumbling warmly over the greetings of the rest of his wife’s family. The drive down to The Hamptons had taken over five hours but he is incredibly happy to see his favorite brother-in-law despite being exhausted. He makes a beeline toward Hemsworth across the crowded foyer, extending his arm to shake hands with the tall, blue-eyed blonde.

“So glad you and Rebecca came,” Hems says, clasping his wide hand down over Chris’s shoulder and pulling him into an enthusiastic bear hug.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Chris sighs warmly into Hemsworth’s shoulder, slapping him on the back, and giving him a big squeeze in return.

“We weren’t sure you’d be joining us,” Hems says as he finally lets Chris out of his embrace. “Shannon said something about work being a real bitch lately?” He cocks his eyebrow and gives Chris a concerned little frown, hands still resting on Chris’s broad shoulders.

“Understatement of the year, man.” Chris feels his face twist as he imagines the extra work piling up in his absence. “Nothing to worry about though, just a lot of stress. I’m definitely looking forward to blowing off a little steam.” He runs his hand through the hair at the back of his neck, averting his eyes a little as he feels the inevitable pink flush heating up his cheeks.

“You deserve it, mate. You’ve worked hard,” Hems says, giving Chris’ shoulders a reassuring squeeze. “I was telling Shannon that if you weren’t all the way up in Boston I’d have had ‘Evans and Sons’ finish the basement. These lazy bums from Long Island took all summer to finish ‘er off. Anyway, let’s get you a beer and I’ll show you. I’m sure it’s not as clean a job as your boys would’ve done but I’m pretty happy with it. Cost a damned arm and a leg so I’d better be, eh?”

Hemsworth ushers Chris through their chattering clan into the kitchen where he grabs a six pack of Stella out of the fridge and swings his huge arm around Chris’s shoulder. “Excuse us, ladies,” Hemsworth announces to their wives who’ve also migrated into the kitchen. “I’m going to show Chris the man cave, pop in a movie. Give him a chance to relax after that long drive. We’ll be up before dinner.” Just like that, with a wink and a smile, he whisks Chris off to the basement, no questions asked.

Unsurprisingly, the newly-finished basement is every bit as impressive as the rest of the Hemsworth’s sprawling East Hampton home. “Wow, Hems. This is incredible.” Chris practically has to pick his jaw up off of the floor as he takes in the gorgeous space.

The stairs empty out into a plush sitting area with slate blue walls and rich walnut shelving. A modern, white sectional curves around a granite framed fireplace and an enormous flat screen television is mounted above the mantle. There’s a bar and kitchenette attached to the left and a hallway to the right that appears to lead back to the bathroom and probably several bedrooms.

“Glad you like it. You can help me break it in properly,” Hems says with a wink, popping the beer into the small fridge behind the bar. “You like the tree? Put it up myself yesterday.”

Hems had gone the extra mile in decorating for the holidays even down in his so-called man cave. A seven-foot fresh white pine decorated in white lights and silver tinsel stands twinkling next to the fireplace. There’s even a burgundy three-wick candle wreathed in evergreen and holly burning at the center of the coffee table making the entire room smell like warm, spiced wine.

“Shannon thought it was silly but I wanted it to be festive. Figured we’d be spending a fair amount of time down here this weekend so...” Hemsworth steps up close behind Chris, letting his hands settle gently on Chris’s waist. Chris’s eyes flutter closed at the hot, hard press of Hemsworth’s muscular chest against his back. He lets himself relax against him with a soft, happy sigh.

“Speaking of festive, I got you a little something,” Hemsworth says, his breath hot and damp at the back of Chris’s neck. The faint drag of his stubbled jaw against Chris’s hairline as he pulls away is enough to send goosebumps racing down Chris’s arms, causing his nipples to pebble up under his navy cashmere sweater.

Hemsworth walks over to the tree and bends down to pick up a gift bag that had been tucked inconspicuously underneath it. He holds the red and white striped bag up with a wink and laces his fingers through Chris’s left hand to lead him down the hallway.

The room at the end of the hall is decorated in the same rich mix of blue and brown as the sitting area, only here there’s a king sized platform bed with a lush white down comforter and half a dozen oversized pillows piled up against the walnut headboard. Hems has the door closed and Chris pinned up against it before he has the chance to offer any commentary on the décor. He takes Chris’s mouth in a fiery kiss, their hips slotting together without missing a beat.

“Fuckin’ missed you,” he husks, pulling back for a moment for their eyes to meet. “Soundproofed down here and everything.” Hemsworth tips his chin up to the ceiling, grinning wickedly, before he licks back into Chris’s willing mouth. His hand slides down to squeeze at Chris’s ass through his Dockers, grasping at it hungrily. The intensity of the moment has Chris’s pulse racing, his cock fuck-hard in the confines of his boxers before he can even catch his breath.

“You ready for me?” Hems asks, sucking at Chris’s fat bottom lip as he digs his thick fingers into the crack of his ass.

“God yes,” Chris groans, his asshole clenching with need. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about. Been on edge all fucking day.” The words come out so breathy and ragged that Chris barely recognizes his own voice. This is what Hems has always done to him, for him. Helped Chris shed his strong, confident, blue-collar, ‘Boston Guy’ persona long enough to really let go, indulge his innermost fantasies, make it okay for Chris to want, to need, to be undone.

“Good,” Hems says, licking his lips. “Go sit on the bed and open it.” Hems pushes the gift into Chris’s hands before stepping back to unzip his sweater, watching Chris as he collects himself enough to move.

Chris lets his head tip back against the door, taking a deep breath before making sure his quaking legs can still carry him. He crosses to the bed and sits down, looking up at Hemsworth with a demure smile. Chris notices the little bag is heavy for its size as he tugs the sparkly white tissue paper out of the candy cane print bag. The scent of peppermint and vanilla wafts up from its contents and Chris looks back up at Hems, arching his eyebrow.

Hemsworth smirks, pulling his white t-shirt off over his head and crossing over to Chris as he pulls the first item out of the bag.

“Wow, um. Candy cane flavored lube?”

“It was the obvious choice,” Hems chuckles, urging Chris to finish opening his gift.

The marbled white glass is cool and heavy in Chris’s hand as he pulls the object out of its nest of tissue paper. “Christ,” Chris gasps as he turns the hefty glass buttplug in his hand. It’s incredibly bulbous and thick, girthier than the largest of the toys Chris keeps stashed in the overnight bag at the back of his closet. It’s also infinitely more gorgeous. A wide, ribbon of ruby red and evergreen swirl through smooth, pearlescent white glass and the end is curved into a thick ‘J’ just like the candy cane it was made to look like. He’s so taken with the object’s beauty that the idea of it being used to fuck him open doesn’t quite sink in until Hemsworth reaches down to take it out of Chris’s hand.

“Ass up on the bed now, gorgeous,” Hems says. “Show me that pretty hole.” He leans down and kisses Chris deeply, his hand caressing Chris’s jaw as his tongue slides between his lips, luscious and sweet, like a dollop of whipped cream before he pulls Chris apart at the seams.

Hems doesn’t have to ask Chris twice. He stands back and watches as Chris strips down. It’s frantic and needy, the rest of the world forgotten, his Dockers and sweater tossed carelessly onto the floor in a pile on top of his shoes. Chris is out of breath and his thighs are trembling with anticipation when he gets into position. His ass is pushed up high, knees spread, his chest pressed down into the expensive comforter. He arches his back, sighing softly as he feels Hems knee up onto the bed behind him.

"Fuck me, look at that. All waxed and smooth just like I wanted. Such a good boy."

Hems runs the wide pad of his thumb over the furl of Chris's clenching asshole. He can already tell the prep he'd done in the shower that morning had been virtually useless. His pucker had tightened right back up even though he was pushing out, trying to loosen up and show off for Hemsworth.

"So tight, Chrissy boy," Hems practically coos. "Can't fit this in there yet, can I?" He runs the cool tip of the plug up the crack of Chris's ass, just to tease. "Gotta soften you up a little first."

Chris hears the click of the lid before feeling the cool drizzle of lube over his exposed hole. Hems massages some of the slick into his pucker, pushing the tips of his fingers inside a little, spreading the tingling lube all around Chris's rim.

"How's that feel?" Hems asks, blowing softly over Chris’s hole. The rush of air causes the minty lube to send a chilly rush up Chris's spine, making him shudder with a breathy moan. Hems slides his tongue inside, chasing the flavor deep, groaning softly as he squeezes at Chris's ass cheeks.

"Fuck, like I didn't already enjoy eating this sweet pussy," he sighs happily before diving back in, tonguing and sucking at Chris's hole. He tugs Chris’s rim wide open with his thumbs, licking in deep, again and again until the muscle is loosened up and all the lube is gone.

"That's better," he finally gasps, smacking his lips. "Normally I'd have to punish you a little for making me work so hard but to be honest it was just like having my dessert first."

He pops the cap of the lube again and shoves the mouth of the bottle up against Chris's hungry hole. He squeezes out a generous helping right inside, the peppermint tingle making Chris's pussy flutter. Hems brings the cool glass tip of the plug up to Chris's entrance, teasing it inside just enough to wet it.

"Now show me you can take it. It's big but you know I'm bigger."

Chris whimpers and fucks back onto the plug, shivering as the cool glass and icy lube sink deeper into his hot, needy cunt.

"Tell me how it feels, you know I like to hear you. Remember, you can be as loud as you want. They can't hear us up there."

Chris gasps at the thought, their wives, the whole fucking family upstairs getting ready for the holiday. If only they could see him now, ass up like a needy slut for his big, beefy brother-in-law. The scandalous thought makes his balls throb and a thick bead of slick leak from the tip of his dick.

“God, it’s so cold,” Chris whines. “I can take it, Hems. Fuck, make me take it. Get me ready for your dick.”

Hemsworth growls, shifting up closer to Chris so he can feel the brush of his slacks against the back of his bare thighs.

“I should fuck it up inside you and make you wear it upstairs. Make you keep this heavy thing locked up in that pussy while we trim the goddamn tree.”

He rocks the plug deeper as he talks, twisting it in Chris’s hole, screwing it further inside. When he pulls it out, he blows gently over Chris’s gape again. The shivery cold makes Chris gasp as his ass tries to close up a little. He hears Hems unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants before pressing the glass tip back inside.

“Bet your tits are hard as diamonds. Got goosebumps all over, don’t you, baby?” Hems coos, fucking the plug deeper. His rim is starting to burn now, a stark contrast to the icy chill of the minty lube and the cool surface of the plug. “Pinch your nipples. Get ‘em all hot and red for me while I work on your hole.”

Chris bites back a groan, pulling his arms down from where they’re folded up above his head to stroke over his pecs.

“Should’ve bought you some clamps, eh? I know how slutty this hole gets when your titties get played with. Next time. Next time we’ll clamp your pretty tits while I’m fucking you.”

Chris nods helplessly, thumbing over his stiff, pink nipples before pinching them hard. He hisses at the added sensation, his rough fingertips squeezing roughly, making electric jolts of pleasure rush down to the base of his dick, making his ass clench with need.

Hemsworth is pushing harder now, applying firm, even pressure to the handle of the plug, trying to force the bulb past the tight ring of Chris’s hole. Chris’s body isn’t cooperating, even as he tugs as his tits, alternating pulls from one side to the other to simulate Hems sucking at him. He whimpers and tries to fuck himself back onto the plug, desperate to feel full.

“Shhh, don’t rush it,” Hems soothes. “Glass isn’t as forgiving as rubber. Try to be patient, you’ll take it. Come on, bear down for me, push out.”

Chris writhes and groans, arching his back and pushing as hard as he can around the glass. He wants it inside, wants that big flare opening up his second sphincter so he can take the meaty girth of Hemsworth’s dick as deep as he needs it. Wants Hems to plug him up and flip him over, suck on his nipples until he’s a leaking, whimpering mess, so needy for dick he can’t see straight.

“Good boy, that’s it. Keep working those titties. You feel that hard glass pushing on your spot, baby? It’ll feel so fucking good when it’s all the way inside. That big, thick plug’s gonna sit right up against your prostate. You’re gonna have to work so hard not to come. Can’t come till you’re hanging off Daddy’s dick, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Daddy. Fuck. God, please. Just push it in, Hems. Fuckin’ need it.” Chris is practically in tears.

Hemsworth switches hands on the plug, twisting deeper. Chris feels the burning hot skin of Hems’ dick brush up against the inside of his thigh and inhales deeply, breath shuddering in his lungs.

“Yeah, that’s what you want, isn’t it? Daddy’s hot, hard dick splitting open that pretty cunt. Don’t worry, keep being a good boy and you’ll get it.”

Hems starts fucking him with the plug in earnest, pulling it all the way out so Chris’s hole gapes in the open air before he shoves it back in, pushing a little deeper every time. The sound it makes is filthy-hot, Chris’s hole is so slick and open, mouthing at the air when it’s left empty after each thrust.

“Please, Hems. God just shove it in.” Chris is desperate now, grinding his hips back and pinching his nipples so hard they’re bound to be purple in the morning.

“Take a deep breath,” Hems tells him, easing off on the pressure just long enough for Chris to fill his lungs. Chris’s eyes roll back in his head as the flare finally pops inside. His hole burns and shudders as it constricts around the more narrow neck of the plug. He lets out the breath he’s holding in a loud, ragged groan.

Hemsworth’s hands soothe over his ass cheeks and down into the dip of his lower back. “So, so good for me. God, you should fuckin’ see it. I should take pics. It can be next year’s Christmas card.”

Chris chuckles into the pillow, finally releasing the tight grip he has on his swollen nipples. The plug shifts inside him as he moves his hips. He can’t tell if it’s the glass or the lube but he swears it’s still cold where it’s buried. It makes him gasp a little as he settles his chest back down onto the soft comforter, getting his shaking knees under him so he’s ready for whatever else Hems has planned.

Hemsworth wraps his hand around the candy cane and tugs on it a little as he leans over to press soft, wet kisses into the plush swell of Chris’s ass. His body’s tightened up around the plug, holding it firmly in place even as Hems jiggles it inside of him, angling it down to fuck at his prostate. Chris can’t help but groan, the pressure is so intense that his prick is throbbing where it hangs heavy between his thighs, leaking all over the comforter.

“Feel good?” Hems asks, releasing his grip on the plug to run his fingers down the bulge of Chris’s taint and down over his sack. He cups Chris’s balls in his hand, giving them a squeeze and rolling them in his thick fingers. He strokes his thumb over Chris’s taint, pressing in hard against it as he cups his balls and tugs. It makes Chris arch back, groaning loudly as his cock blurts out more slick. “Bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you?” He pulls Chris’s balls harder, stroking at his spot from the outside.

He feels Hemsworth’s hot breath on his taint, the liquid velvet swipe of his tongue over his waxed balls. He sucks at them, mouthing at and sucking each one into his mouth as he runs his thumb up to trace around Chris’s stretched rim.

“Fuck, Hems!” Chris yelps, barely able to pull himself back from shooting his load right then and there. Hemsworth chuckles softly, pressing soft kisses into Chris’s tight sack.

“I’ll make you beg for it later,” he relents. “Right now Daddy just wants to load up your pussy.”

Chris lets out a little relieved sigh, nodding emphatically into the pillow. Hems is up on his knees again behind Chris, tugging at the candy cane hanging out of his ass. He tugs at it, fucking it in and out a little, but Chris’s hole only seems to want it deeper. Every time Hems tries to ease it out, Chris’s body clenches around it, sucking it back inside.

“This tight little pussy doesn’t want to let go,” he says, amused at the grip Chris’s ass has around the plug. “Gotta push it out so you can have my dick, Chrissy. Be a good boy and push for Daddy.”

Chris takes a deep breath and bears down around the hard glass. It’s warmed to his internal temperature now. It feels so goddamned huge and hot as his muscles finally give way and Hems slides it out. They’re both breathing hard as Chris’s ass finally gives up its prize, his gape is so wide it feels like it might never close up again. He’s one hundred percent okay with that as long as Hems is there to feed it his hot, girthy dick instead.

“Get those knees together,” Hems demands, pushing Chris’s thighs closed. “Arch your back for me, Chris. Get that pussy up.”

Hems straddles Chris’s calves with his dick in his hand. The zipper of his pants presses cold and rough against the back of Chris’s thigh as he squeezes out more lube onto it, hissing a little as the peppermint coats his erection. His breath is ragged as he feeds the head inside, Chris’s hole swallowing him up greedily as Hems tilts his hips forward.

Chris has to bite his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out and coming all at once. Hemsworth’s dick sinks in deep, like a hot knife through butter, lodging so far up in Chris’s belly he swears he can feel it in his sternum. Hemsworth’s hands grab at his waist, hauling Chris back the last few inches until his ass is pressed up against his hips.

They’re both groaning and shaking, barely breathing as they come together like this again. It had been months but Hems fits inside Chris like he was made to be there, like Chris could never feel whole again without that hot length buried up inside him.

“God, Hems. Please… Fuck – fuck, you gotta,” Chris gasps, needy and lost, so close to coming and needing so badly to be fucked.

Hems squeezes his waist, growling as he tips his hips up, like he’s trying to get even deeper. “Forgot how fucking good you feel, Chris. Could load you up right now, not even let you finish if I wanted to.”

Chris whines, trying to rock his hips back, but Hemsworth’s grip is too firm. He’s hanging off his Daddy’s big dick, helpless unless Hems lets him come. He’s beyond words, beyond being able to beg, his prostate’s throbbing like a little beating heart and his dick is leaking like a faucet. He clenches around the big cock buried inside him, his muscles struggling to tighten enough to get some relief.

“God, yes, baby. Fuckin’ milking me, you know that? Like your ass is tryin’ to suck this big load outta my balls.” Hems grids in deep, rolling his hips a little so Chris can feel him shift inside. It’s like agony and ecstasy at the same time, he can’t tell if he’s about to come or cry or both. That’s when Hems finally gives him what he needs.

Hemsworth’s prick feels a mile long as he pulls back slowly. Both of them groan, feeling every vein, every ridge, slide out of Chris’s clenching hole. He shoves back in brutally hard, punching the breath out of Chris’s lungs, making him see stars as the fat head of his prick fucks back in even deeper.

“Fuck, Jesus, _FUCK_. Don’t stop,” Chris stutters, clawing at the bed, as Hems pounds his asshole. It’s brutal, like something inside Hems has snapped, like a dam bursting. The only sounds he makes are deep, guttural growls and his fingers dig deep into Chris’s hips, sure to leave marks.

Chris’s dick slaps hard and wet up against his belly with each thrust but his legs are shut tight and he’s not getting the friction he’s afraid he needs to finish. He’s whimpering desperately, caught between pleasure and pain, being completely owned by the huge man behind him.

Hems spreads his hands out wide over Chris’s ass cheeks, holding his hole open wide as he fucks into it like a goddamned beast.

“You gonna come for me, Chrissy?” He husks, his sweat dripping down over Chris’s back. The long, thick slide of him in and out of Chris’s cunt finds a deep, punishing rhythm. “Let me feel you come. Tighten up that pussy and come for Daddy.”

Hems’ honey sweet words make Chris shudder, the warm promise of his praise has him arching, rutting back against Hemsworth’s dick like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck, yeah that’s right, baby. Gonna knock you up, breed you so fucking deep.”

It’s all Chris needs, the promise of Hems’ hot seed flooding his guts, the thought of getting ripe and round with his fucking babies. Just like that Chris’s balls clench up and his prostate spasms, his dick kissing his abs with shot after shot of hot come. Hemsworth slides in deep one last time, holding onto Chris’s hips as he bucks and wails, his hole shuddering around the base of his dick.

Hems cries out as he comes, gasping and leaning forward as he grips at Chris’s hips. Chris can feel the heat spreading in his belly, the gush of hot come filling every centimeter of space in his guts. It’s so fucking good he almost forgets to breathe, gasping into the sweat-soaked comforter underneath him.

“Goddamn,” Hems groans, shuddering a little as he slowly releases the grip he has on Chris’s body. “You okay?” He’s still breathless as he asks, waiting for Chris’s delirious nod before slowly easing out.

He helps Chris onto his side before spooning up behind him, wrapping his arm around to hold Chris close. He presses gentle kisses into the back of Chris’s sweaty neck as they both come down.

“You better not make me wait until Easter for next time,” Hems says, a smile in his voice. “I don’t think jellybean lube will have quite the same effect.”


End file.
